User talk:Hilleyb
Moon Shine Hi, Brian! Is the song that Herry and Zoe sings in Episode 4026 about the moon, the same as this here? —Scott (talk) 02:11, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Record listings Hey, Brian! Thanks for the scans. I'm a little confused, though. You said that listings for the tapes doesn't mean that they were released. Do you know of titles where that happened? I know that some titles were skipped over the years (or at least they don't have a tape number), but could you explain this a little more? A lot of what I'm doing is based on the back covers, and I would hate for them to be inaccurate! I'm also finding out that some SS LP's were released on tape more than once, by up to 3 different companies (SS Records, Sight & Sound, and Golden), so I'm working on cross-referencing all of those, too! -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I was referring to the early unissued LPs listed on your first pressing of Somebody Come and Play, which you mentioned on Talk:Sesame Street Discography. --Hilleyb 10:43, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, those were pulled pretty fast. I have some different variations of the 1974 listings, and they all stop at 22067. But the very early ones list those 4, but they got pulled, never to be referred to again. I'm hoping the tapes don't have similar problems, but we'll never know for sure, since they're so hard to find. That's why I love finding pictures of every variation of everything! -- Ken (talk) 05:14, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Scans Hi, Brian! Thanks for the neat pictures! I don't know how old you are (I'm almost 38), but I remember that tape box thing that Gold came in, and I haven't thought about it in years! That one was kind of blurry, but thanks for sharing it. A couple of questions: Could you scan just the cover of Sleepytime, and put it on its page? And could you scan the front and back cover of Big Bird Sings, and put it on my talk page? All I really want are the back cover song titles, and the part of the front where the song titles are, so you don't have to do the whole thing. I didn't know which was easier. Do you take pictures, or put them on the scanner? I figured LP's might be too big to fit in one scan. Oh yeah, I can understand them chopping off the "turn the record over" line from the tape, but why did they have to totally shuffle the order? I'm so used to hearing SS 1 & 2 on the records, that that would totally throw me. Of course, it gives a whole new meaning to the intro on I Love Trash ("Okay, okay, I've waited long enough, and now the time has come!"), since Oscar has to wait longer on the tape! I'd love to know what other records you have, since we're missing a lot of info about the later ones. Let me know if you can help! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:09, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Big Bird Sings! Hi, Brian! My name's Ken, and I'm usually working on the records when I'm on here. Thanks for your sharp eyes on the 8-track edition. I had a couple of questions on its talk page, if you happen to know anything more. By the way, I looked at your user page, and people have responded to a couple of your open questions. I didn't know if you'd seen their answers. -- Ken (talk) 02:22, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken, it's my pleasure to find little inconsistencies like that. Usually, 8-tracks have a completely different track order, to fit, I guess. I've got some fresh cassette scans coming your way. Sorry I haven't updated my userpage in ages, and that's because I still haven't done most of the things listed there outside of the TV episode guides. --Hilleyb 04:03, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know that 8-tracks usually juggle the song order, but you pointed out that 2 songs are different, and I didn't know that! That means that there should be a matching record with those 2 songs! It's amazing all the little variations that I'm running across now that I'm really studying all of the records and tapes! ::So do you mostly have records, tapes, CD's, or a combination? -- Ken (talk) 04:35, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :::I mostly have records and CDs. :::Anyway, thanks for getting me to double check "Big Bird Sings," right now. I made a little discovery: my copy is an early pressing on Children's Records of America. So, apparently, all of the records in the discography from 1974, based on the info from my one LP, originally came out first on CRA. It lists the catalog for those 13 albums plus The Electric Company, all the older LPs and Carry Abouts (any of them with the CC prefix is listed as CRA, and it also lists SS1 and LIVE! as being on CBS), and a listing of 45s identical to the CC series part of Sesame Street Singles up to 75054. The label "Sesame Street Records" is not mentioned anywhere, though it's probable that CRA simply changed its name to SSR. :::If you'd like a scan of the back of the album, let me know. For all I know, you might already have all the first pressings. -- Hilleyb 05:20, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::::You might be interested in this: Talk:Sesame Street Discography. Go down to Label name/owner? It's kind of an essay I wrote outlining different editions and the changes in label design and copyright info over the years. You'll be able to tell which of your records are reissues based on the label colors. -- Ken (talk) 05:36, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Aha, that's great. So there's nothing we don't know here. --Hilleyb 05:46, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Man From Alphabet Hey, Brian! Where'd you get The Man from Alphabet cast list from? I don't have my copy of the test pilot yet, does it credit the performers, or did somebody just identify them? (Not a big surprise, since the same group worked on Roger Ramjet and odd albums like The Funny Side of Bonnie and Clyde). But I wanted to double check before I start creating pages for these folks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:49, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :My copy just arrived this afternoon =D. You'll recognize the voices once you hear them. It's like a live-action Roger Ramjet, since they're all using the same exact character voices here. (And, of course, Dave Ketchum I immediately recognized from Get Smart.) --Hilleyb 19:02, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's one reason I'm anxious to make a page for him, since we already have William Schallert and a few guest stars. I'm still saving my pennies, or hoping to anyway, to get the DVDs once they hit wider retail. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:05, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Episode guide work and number segment series Hi Brian! First of all, I'd like to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing on the Sesame Street episode guide...I've been slowly completing Season 37 myself, and I can testify that it isn't exactly easy. I usually do things by watching the show (taking notes and screencaps along the way), cropping and resizing the images, plugging in the information (finding and adding images already on the wiki if applicable), and then finally uploading my files. I wonder if there isn't any more efficient way to plan the tasks...I often take more screencaps than I actually use. Second of all, you might be interested that I threw together pages for some of the recurring latter-day counting and number-segment series on the show: Rap (number segments), Rubber Stamp, Clown Honking, Growing Numbers, and yes, the infamous S-M N-H Man. There are others as well, but I don't feel like I've gotten to the bottom of them yet. --Andrew T. 04:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) talk pages Hi, Brian! Just to let you know, we reached a consensus a little while ago by what we do with talk pages. Instead of placing the template on the article, it's actually going on the talk page. That way, everything ends up more easily accessible from the Active Talk Pages link on the left navigation bar. Always good to see you here! —Scott (talk) 14:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Back to Square One Hey, Brian! I was wondering when you'd notice Cynthia Darlow (our first Square One TV regular to be Wiki relevant so far!) Thanks for the character name correction; been too long since I've seen the Math Court segments (and I still remember being slightly puzzled when they suddenly replaced Larry Cedar as the D.A. with Arthur Howard). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:22, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Credits Hey, Brian! Since you've been raising questions about guest actors, not included in the credits, may I ask you who *is* in the 1985 credits? For example, the actor playing Petey is currently unknown to us, and I'm curious as to whether he was given billing as a cast member. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:51, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :I just checked the credits for Episode 1845, Episode 2040 and Episode 2125. Each of them only lists the basic obvious adult cast, plus Caroll Spinney. No Petey. -- Hilleyb 04:07, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Unanswered questions Hi Brian: I saw your list of unanswered questions on your user page, and I realized that you may not know about talk boxes. When you post a question on a talk page, you should also post a talk box template on the article page. Just add at the top of the article. That'll add this box: That automatically lists the page in the Active Talk Pages category, and it draws attention to your question. It's easy for people to miss it otherwise. I just responded on Talk:Episode 0355. I don't have answers to your other questions, but try adding talk boxes and see if anybody else does! -- Danny (talk) 03:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) 1 missing Elmo's World Hi, Brian! You seem to have a lot of the Season 30 episodes (I've started catching them on Sprout On Demand myself). Do you by any chance have Episode 3817? Apparently it's got Elmo's World: Transportation, and that's the only EW episode I don't have. If you can add screesnhots to the table that's already at the article, that would be great. Thanks! — Scott (talk) 02:54, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Is EW:Transportation somewhere in Season 33 or 34? If it is, I should have it. Otherwise, we may have to wait for On Demand to pick up 3817. -- Hilleyb 15:47, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hm, I'm not sure. I only know of 3817 from Tony's input. Thanks anyway, we'll get it eventually. — Scott (talk) 17:20, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Plans Yay, I love seeing your plans for the Unpaved episodes and Seasons 33-37. That would be great! -- Danny (talk) 23:48, 2 February 2007 (UTC) The Sesame Street Special Hey, it's great to see some screenshots from this! Is the first image the title card for the special, or is there a graphic that comes up at any point naming it? — Scott (talk) 01:43, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that's the title screen. Big Bird looks out his door, that banner is shown, and Gladys Knight and the Pips start singing. It's a very quick intro and I'm curious as to how or why that VHS title card was put in. -- Hilleyb 01:47, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting. It sounds like we've had the special mistitled all along -- thanks! — Scott (talk) 01:52, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::The funding credits are narrated by Gordon and say, "Sesame Street Special." -- Hilleyb 01:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Fantastic I'm glad you're back on the wiki; I've missed seeing your great contributions. The Sesame episode pages are looking really sweet. -- Danny (talk) 18:06, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I needed to take a break after doing a bit too much; I was going about 10 episodes per week with 40 screencaps for each one! Planning these tasks efficiently is tricky. For example, half of Episode 1707 was already here on the wiki. Also, I'm visiting the Museum of Television and Radio with some Square One TV friends next week, but I can't guarantee I'll get to everything. I don't really have an excuse to not be the one to have researched 1186 and 1839 already, since I'm close enough to take a local bus to Kaufman Astoria Studios. -- Hilleyb 18:22, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::Fantastic! I can't wait to find out what Noggin removed from those episodes! Keep up the good work! :) --MuppetVJ 19:00, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::By the way, Brian, you should stop by the Tough Pigs forum sometime. That's where most of the wiki folks hang out when we're off duty. :) -- Danny (talk) 05:45, 21 January 2007 (UTC) 3136 and 3189 I noticed that you added info on Sesame Street episodes 3136 and 3189, but both seem to be the same episode, with the same details. Was this a mistake you made, or was the same epsidoe shown during the same season with two different epsidoe numbers? There have been epsidoes that were renumbered when shown in later seasons, but these episodes are from the same season, and it would be weird for Sesame Workshop or PBS to not just have it reair with the same number. It's also strange that this episode, with both numbers, seems to have been shown on 123 Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 02:49, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :I was just rechecking both pages, and I noticed that both episodes, in addition to having different on-screen numbers, have a few segments that aren't in both epsiodes (unless Noggin edited some skits from one or the other episode). --Minor muppetz 02:53, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, it's very strange, as only the inserts in the second half of the episode are really different. I also don't have the number card for 3189, but my day-of-broadcast tape label says it's 3189 and all the online guides list 3189 as a rerun of 3136. Figured I'd 'kill two birds with one stone.' I don't think they are exactly the same, but someone with the PBS versions will have to verify that. -- Hilleyb 02:57, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Hurricane Episode Edits I've been wholeheartedly impressed by how you've plugged in details and screenshots for segments edited from the 2004/05 broadcasts of Sesame Street episodes like 3978. You're unbelievably quick, too. Thanks a lot for your help! --Andrew T. 03:45, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Ernie and Bert Sketches Hi, Brian! Thanks for the formatting of the source on Ernie and Bert Sketches: Season 25. I moved the code around a bit so that it's easier to see that we have citation. But, that's a good idea, I'm gonna mention that on Talk:Ernie and Bert Sketches. — Scott (talk) 17:04, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Episode Formatting Thanks not just for uploading new stuff, but reformatting pages like Episode 0179. It's neater that way, and makes it easier to at least fill in the inserts bit by bit, until someone with the episode can do the street scenes. And apropos of nothing, are you Peeved? Because if not, I'm a little ticked off myself. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:17, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Episodes Hi, Brian: Just wanted to say that I love the episode guide pages you've done so far. It makes me really happy to come to the wiki and see another episode done... -- Danny (talk) 17:50, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, the pleasure is mine. I have literally hundreds of episodes piled up, mostly recent and Noggin stuff, but hardly any idea what's on them. These cross-referenced guides are something I've wanted to have for a long time. -- Hilleyb 18:19, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :By all means, go for it! They're some of my favorite Wiki pages. I can't wait to see what you'll come up with next. By the way, what are you known as on Muppet Central? -- MuppetDude 18:23, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Episode 0514 images Hey Brian - could you please do me a favor and reformat the page for that episode and put these images on it? (A list of images was formerly here.) -- Hilleyb 18:19, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks a lot!--MuppetVJ 05:35, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :It's done. -- Hilleyb 18:19, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Oh My Goodness, Hi! An old Square One TV.org chum? It is so good to see you here! George B. ''(talk) 03:22, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :Indeed! I couldn't have said it better myself. May the math be with you! --Andrew T. 01:33, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, we have a new format for Sesame Street episodes. Here's an example: Episode 2485. It should be pretty easy to follow - hope this helps! --MuppetVJ 05:14, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Brian! Just wanted to say thanks for your great contributions -- it's nice to have you here! — Scott (talk) 01:05, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::The Gatekeeper! Episode descriptions and an image! That makes me happy. I don't suppose you'd happen to have any images for shorts by John Korty or Cliff Roberts, which are not yet on the Wiki? Those would be a great boost to the animator pages, which I'm gradually trying to reformat. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't write the descriptions for The Gatekeeper, but thanks. I hope whatever comes up in the episodes I'm putting up helps. I guess I should reformat 2282, 2341 and 2477. Putting up the Unpaved, 123SS and Seasons 32-34 episodes in my collection will be a monumental task. I'd rather do Season 18 though; maybe I should do some more trading. (Edited) Hilleyb 16:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC)